monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Hunter Sandbox Wiki:Monster Hunter Vocabulary
This Article is a list of words or phrases that are unique to the Monster Hunter franchise. Descriptions and meanings are given to help the reader understand the word/phrase. There is also a list of nicknames or acronyms. Some words or phrases are popular among the fans of the series, and may or may not be official. __TOC__ =General Terms= Affinity The ability some weapons have to cause a "critical hit." This ability can be found on the second page of the weapon's information. If the percentage shown is positive, then you have that high of a chance to cause more damage upon impact. Likewise, if it is negative, you have that high of a chance to cause less damage than normal upon impact. This means that if your weapon has a 5% affinity, then you have a 1 in 20 chance of causing a critical hit. A critical hit with positive affinity will result in 125% damage. A critical hit with negative affinity will result in 75% damage. If a positive affinity attack is successful, a faint reddish slash, will be shown. If a negative affinity attack is successful, a purplish slash will be shown. Dragonblight lowers affinity by a large degree, although the exact percentage is currently unknown. The Critical Eye/ Reckless Abandon skills enhance or lower affinity depending on the skill level. The higher the sharpness of a weapon, the greater the chance of a positive affinity. After In the US and EU release of Monster Hunter Tri, there are certain words that are censored in the game to prevent foul language while chatting. The word "After" was ridiculously included in the list; attempting to type After will turn the word into ******. The reason behind this was the word "After" is German for anus. The word is censored in both the EU and US versions of the game, even though the vast majority of North American players are not speaking German during online play. The reason behind this was Capcom did not sort out both censorship lists for EU and US and instead implemented just one list for both versions of the game. Carving Carving is the act of obtaining an item from a slain monster or a monster's severed Body Part. This can be done by getting near the part/slain monster and then pressing the Button. The number of carves depend on the kind of monster. Doing this on severed tails are called "Tail Carves". Claw/Clawing/The Claw Clawing is a control method in the Monster Hunter series, most popular in the PSP. The Directional pad is used for camera directions, and the analog controls movement of the player. As the PSP has the Analog below the Directional Pad and the game often requires the player to use both, a players' Index finger controls the Directional Pad, while the thumb controls the Analog Stick, forming a shape similar to that of a crab's claw. The Claw may seem almost impossible though in the PSP Go, as the Analog stick is on the right of the Directional Pad, making it harder to reach. Contract Fee The amount of money you have to pay to do a quest. It covers the costs of transporting you to the area and providing items. If you succesfully do the quest, you will get back double the amount of money you paid (plust the quest reward). Desire Sensor The Desire Sensor is a popular term among fans in the Monster Hunter series. It is the case where a player focuses on obtaining a material, but after quests, obtains any materials except that one material the player wants. Fans therefore have speculated the existence of a "desire sensor" that alters the probability of drops so the material that the player needs is never dropped, regardless of its rarity. Farming Repeatedly initiating a quest to receive a number of a certain item. It may be from the map, or from a monster. Gastronome One who eats fish. The Felynes call you this sometimes, but it merely serves as a name for you. Dictionary definition is "A connoisseur of good food" Headlocking Hitting a monster in its weak area continuously in a pattern, usually with a high-powered weapon. The monster becomes "locked" as it constantly staggers, unable to move at all. It was common in the original Monster Hunter, and occurred at times in Monster Hunter Freedom. It was most popularly done to the Rathalos on its head with a high-powered lance. Also occurred with Yian Kut-Ku on its wings and sometimes even Tigrex on the head with a hammer. Item Box Refers to the red box found in every room where you can store or put away items. You can also store away weapons and armor in the Large Item Box located in your home. Ledging By standing on a raised ledge or in front of a wall while a monster charges at you, it is possible for some monsters to get their horns/teeth stuck in the wall temporarily, leaving them vulnerable. This can occur with the Tigrex and the Blos Wyverns. This may make the monster drop a shiny, which is usually wyvern tears/sobs. Minions Minions refer to the small monsters of the game. The most common of these that pose a threat to the player are the Velociprey and Jaggi, as well as their assorted relatives. Naked/Naked Runs Naked in the game means doing Quests without armor. NDR "NDR" is an acronym which stands for "No Damage Runs". This refers to finishing quests without health damage / health item usage. Also called "Flawless run". Nya A phrase said by Felynes and Melynx typically after a sentence. In Japan cats go 'Nya' instead of 'Meow'. It is simply a sound that cats make. Panic Dive/Lunge When the hunter dives out of the away from an incoming attack. Can only be done while Panic Running away from a "boss" monster. No damage is taken from the beginning of the dive to the end of the fall. Kinda funny if you are running away from a boss monster and do this when about to enter the next zone. Also known as "Superman Dive or Overly Dramatic Jump". Panic Running A unique type of running of a specific situation. Huge boost to speed from running away from monsters, but also a huge loss to stamina while the running is taking place. Pin/Pinned/Pinning Pinning is an attack introduced in Monster Hunter Tri that certain monsters can perform to stop the hunter from moving and cause damage at the same time, all while regenerating Stamina in the process. The monster will pin the Hunter to the ground and proceed to attack the hunter, generally trying to consume them, and the hunter must struggle free. Players can escape this by Button Mashing, throwing a Dung Bomb at the monster, or, if in a group, other players can make the monster flinch. If the hunter does not escape in time, the monster will finish the hunter off with a unique attack (e.g. Gigginox vomits poison, Rathalos shoots a fireball at point-blank range, etc.). Monsters also use this technique when they attack and eat their prey. At this point in time, the following monsters have been confirmed to have Pin Attacks: Rathalos, Rathian, Gigginox, Deviljho, Rajang, Arzuros, Zinogre, Akantor, Velocidrome, Gore Magala, Shagaru Magara and Ukanlos. Quest Board The board in every Guild Hall where hunters accept quests that other hunters have put up. Quickcharge A technique executed with the Great Sword. It is possible to unleash a maximum charge attack by releasing a half-second after the second charge level, allowing for faster attacking. Rage Mode A time period during a battle with a monster when it gets angry and its attack, defense, and speed increase temporarily. There are usually visual cues that a monster is in Rage Mode, such as the monster changing color or breathing out flames/smoke. Certain monsters in Rage suffer a defense drop though. Raw Refers to the plain damage done by a weapon without use of elements or ailments. It's the white number when looking at the weapon description. Supply Box Refers to the blue box found in every mission that holds items that come with the specific mission. Usually contains First-Aid Medicines (same use as Potions), Rations (same use as Rare Steaks), Mini Whetstones (same use as Whetstones), and Paintballs. The first three are supply items, meaning that you cannot take them back to the village after the quest, even if you have some left over. In Castle Schrade ( where you fight the black Fatalis), it is the brown box. Tail Runs Tail Runs are Repeatedly initiating quests for the sake of cutting tails of certain monsters, then carving it. This is most common for attempts in obtaining Rathalos/Rathian Plates, Rathalos/Rathian Rubies, or Gravios Brainstems, though this can be used against any monster with a removable tail. Upswinging When a hunter wielding a greatsword uses his upswing attack on a fellow hunter, sending him flying through the air and interrupting whatever he was doing. Occasionally, this can save lives but in practice it is more likely to annoy other hunters and is considered a sign of inexperience. Can also be executed with the hammer's unsheathing attack and the switch axe's rising slash. Warp/Warping Warping is an action in Monster Hunter Tri City Mode, where a player can follow another player in the room the other player is in. Zenny(z) The currency used in Minegarde to buy or sell items or equipment. Used as incentive to complete quests. Often used in other Capcom games. Hack Refers to one who alters or tampers with the game's coding. An example of a hack is one who uses a hacked cat, full well knowing the cat is doing the work for them. Hacked Cat A felyne comrade whose statistics are altered through tampering with the game coding. Most often a hacked cat will have 42,000+ attack and 42,000+ defense. =Weapon Type Acronyms= =Specific Weapon Acronyms= =Items= *BBQ Spit - Spit *Bugnet (of multiple kinds) - Net *Cool Drink - CPot/Cools/Coolies *Farcaster - Fcast *First Aid Meds - Aid/Meds *Flash Bomb - Flash/Fbomb *Hot Drink - HPot/Hots *Large Barrel Bomb(+) - LBB(+)/Large(+)'s * Paintball - Pball/Paint *Pickaxe (of multiple kinds) - Pick/Pix/PA *Pitfall Trap - PTrap/PFT/Pittrap/Pit *Potion - Pot/Healies *Ration - Rat *Rust Stone - Rust or RS *Shock Trap - STrap/Shock *Small Barrel Bomb(+) - SBB(+) *Sonic Bomb - Sonic/Sbomb *Thawing Agent - Thaw *Tranq Bomb - Tranq *Well-Done Steak - WDS/Steak/Well Dones *Whetstone - Whet/Wstone *Rathalos Plates - Los Plates *Rathian Plates -Ian Plates *Rathalos Rubies - Los Rubes *Rathian Rubies - Ian Rubes *Iron Ore - Iron *Machalite Ore - Mach